1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a component useful at high temperatures, in particular a turbine blade having a blade foot and a blade.
2. Discussion of Background
A turbine blade component and a method of producing such a component are disclosed in DE 28 13 892 A1. The component is constructed as a turbine wheel which has been produced by hot pressing of metal powders having different particle structures and different chemical compositions. In the case of this turbine wheel, the starting material used for the buckets was mechanically pretreated powder of a nickel-base superalloy such as, for example, the alloy IN 792, having particles in the form of flattened spheroids. The starting material used for the wheel disk was a mechanically unpretreated powder of another nickel-base superalloy such as, for example, the alloy IN 100, having spherical particles. Because of the structure and the chemical composition of the starting powders, the buckets are distinguished by a good corrosion resistance at high temperatures and the wheel disk has a high tensile strength and a good fatigue resistance. However, only those alloys are suitable as starting materials for the turbine wheel which, like the nickel-base superalloys which are very closely related to one another, can be exposed to the high temperatures during hot isostatic pressing without alteration of their microstructure and consequently of their properties. In the production of this turbine wheel, no alloys can be used which although they each inherently have outstanding properties for various purposes they can be hot-compacted only at temperatures which are appreciably different from one another.